Toshio Matsumoto
réalisateur et artiste vidéo japonais, né le 25 mars 1932 à Nagoya Biographie Toshio Matsumoto est diplômé de l'Université de Tokyo en 1955 Toshio Matsumoto réalise son premier film en 1956, d’une durée de 10 minutes. Le film traitait du rêve d’un jeune garçon, et l’a amené à collaborer avec un groupe d’avant garde nommé Jikken Kobo, le Laboratoire Expérimental. Ils ont travaillé sur le décor, fait appel à Toru Takemitsu qui a composé sa première musique de film. C’était le premier film à utiliser de la musique concrète dans l’histoire du cinéma japonais. Toshio Matsumoto a 13 ans en 44, lorsque la catastrophe atomique s'abat sur Hiroshima. Comme tous les Japonais de sa génération, l'enfant de Nagoya est traumatisé par la guerre, dont les images apocalyptiques inspirent ses premiers courts-métrages expérimentaux. Dans les années 1960, Matsumoto s'implique fortement dans la politique, il s'engage dans le mouvement de la Nouvelle Gauche, qui critiquait le communisme de l’époque. En 1960, date importante dans l’histoire du Japon avec le renouvellement du traité nippo-américain, qui mettait le Japon sous le bouclier américain en terme de défense nationale. À l’époque, il met en cause le concept du cinéma, que ce soit du documentaire ou de la fiction. Parce que la plupart des films reposaient sur le sujet, l’histoire, l’intrigue et les personnages. C’était une reproduction d’un concept établi qui n’intriguait pas les gens. Il recherche une nouvelle expression cinématographique. Il décide de minimaliser les informations pré-existantes concernant le sujet, en essayant d’apporter de nouvelles informations ou sensations en créant des films autrement, en minimalisant le sujet initial. En 1969, Matsumoto signe son premier long-métrage, "Nos Funérailles en Rose", mélangeant fiction et documentaire dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo. Adaptation du mythe d'Œdipe, ici figuré par un travesti dont le père est patron d’une boîte gay et la mère coiffeuse, ce film est considéré comme une œuvre majeure de la contre-culture nipponne. Au-delà de cette production cinématographique, l’œuvre de Matsumoto est également imposante du côté de la théorie et de la critique cinématographique. Il est l’auteur de nombreux ouvrages, dont Découverte des images, qui est l’un des rares best-seller au Japon de la critique. Un livre tout aussi exigeant que passionnant, le préfacier japonais de l’édition originale précise que M. Matsumoto devance d’à peu près 20 ans ce que Gilles Deleuze expose dans Images Mouvement et Images Temps. Œuvre critique, théorique, il est aussi plasticien, ainsi qu’universitaire, puisqu’il a été pendant longtemps professeur d'Art et le doyen de l’université des Arts de Kyoto. Matsumoto a également publié de nombreux livres de photographies. Il est président de la Japan Society of Image Arts and Sciences. Longs métrages *1969 Nos funérailles en rose (薔薇の葬列 Bara no Sôretsu ) *1971 Pandemonium ( 修羅 Shura) *1973 La Guerre à 16 ans (十六歳の戦争 Jûroku-sai no Sensô ) *1988 Dogura Magura (ドグラ・マグラ) Autres œuvres Courts métrages vidéos expérimentaux ou documentaires *1955 Bicycle 銀輪 Ginrin 10 min *1956 Senkan 潜凾 Senkan 20 min *1959 Haru wo Yobukora 春を呼ぶ子ら Haru wo Yobukora 20 min *1959 300 Ton Trailer 300トン・トレーラー 300 Ton Trailer 25 min *1959 US-Japan Security Treaty 安保条約 Anbojouyaku 18 min *1960 Long White Line of Record 白い長い線の記録 Shiroi Nagai Sen no Kiroku 13 min *1961 The Weavers of Nishijin 西陣 Nishijin 26 min *1963 The Song of Stone 石の詩 Ishi no Uta 25 min *1967 Mothers 母たち Haha-tachi 40 min *1968 For the Damaged Right Eye (aka For My Crushed Right Eye) つぶれかかった右眼のために Tsuburekakatta migime no tame ni 13 min *1969 Extasis エクスタシス Extasis 10 min *1971 Metastasis メタスタシス　新陳代謝 Metastasis: Shinchintaisha 8 min *1972 Autonomy オートノミー　自律性 Autonomy: Jiritsusei 12 min *1972 Expansion エクスパンション　拡張 Expansion: Kakuchou 14 min *1973 Mona Lisa モナ・リザ Mona Lisa 3 min *1974 Fly フライ　飛ぶ Fly: Tobu 9 min *1974 Andy Warhol: Re-reproduction アンディ・ウォーホル：複々製 Andi Uohoru: Fukubukusei 23 min *1975 Everything Visible Is Empty 色即是空 Shiki soku zekuu 8 min *1975 Young Girl 青女 Aoonna 30 min *1975 Phantom ファントム　幻妄 Phantom 10 min *1975 Atman アートマン Atman 11 min *1976 Kite 凧 Tako 30 min *1977 Black Hole ブラックホール Black Hole 3 min *1978 Enigma エニグマ　謎 Enigma: Nazo 3 min *1979 White Hole ホワイトホール White Hole 7 min *1980 Ki - Breathing 気　Breathing Ki - Breathing 30 min *1981 Connection コネクション Connection 10 min *1982 Votive Picture 絵馬 Euma 30 min *1982 Relation リレーション　関係 Relation: Kankei 10 min *1982 Shift シフト　断層 Shift: Dansou 9 min *1983 Formation フォーメイション　形成 Formation: Keisei 9 min *1984 WAVE 7 min *1984 Delay Exposure ディレイ・エクスポージャー Delay Exposure 3 min *1985 EE Control EEコントロール EE Control 3 min *1985 Vibration バイブレーション Vibration 3 min *1985 Sway 揺らぎ　スウェイ Yuragi: Sway 8 min *1987 Engram エングラム　記憶痕跡 Engram: Kioku konseki 15 min *1989 Trauma トラウマ Trauma 18 min *1990 Sign 気配 Kehai 20 min *1992 Disguise ディシミュレーション　偽装 Dishimyureshon: Gisou 20 min Quelques courts métrages expérimentaux, de 1961 à 1987 Divers *1962 Long Black Shadow of Record 黒い長い影の記録 Kuroi Nagai Kage no Kiroku Pièce radiophonique *1964 Uso mo Honto mo Urakara Mireba 嘘もほんとも裏から見れば Uso mo Honto mo Urakara Mireba Pièce de théâtre *1968 Magnetic Scramble マグネチック・スクランブル Video performance. *1969 Projection for an Icon イコンのためのプロジェクション Ikon no tame no projection Pièce multimédia *1969 Shadow シャドウ Pièce multimédia *1970 Space Projection Ako スペース・プロジェクション・アコ Pièce multimédia *1974 Mona Lisa for Multi-video マルチビデオのためのモナ・リザ Multivideo no tame no Mona Lisa Installation vidéo pour 10 écrans *1974 Morning Dew モーニング・デュー（あさつゆ） Asa tsuyu Pièce multimédia *1975 Total Theatre トータルシアター・葵の上 Pièce multimédia *1976 Yuuterasu, shikyuu ユーテラス、子宮 Pièce multimédia *1979 Aquarium 水族館 Suizokukan Installation vidéo pour 10 écrans , réservoir d'eau et poisson *1980 Cosmic Relation コズミック・リレーション Images for mobile 3D screen. *1986 Multiconnection マルチ・コネクション Installation vidéo pour 4 écrans et 1 camera. *1986 Articulation アーティキュレーション　文節 Installation vidéo pour 6 écrans et 1 camera. *1989 Luminous Globe ルミナス・グローブ Installation pour un écran sphérique et un cylindre *1990 Legend of Urando ウランド伝説 Urando Densetsu Théâtre pour 2 TVHD et un laser. *1992 Trap of Narratology ナラトロジーの罠 Narratology no wana Installation vidéo pour 23 écrans, camera rotative , et écran de sable Galerie Catégorie:Réalisateur japonais Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Naissance en 1932